Observers
by proud shipper
Summary: [ONE SHOT]Two of Kyon and Haruhi's classmates observe...well, Kyon and Haruhi.


Hey guys! It's me, the horrible writer known as proud shipper! This one shot I wrote on my own(The Crack is the only fic my brother is writing with me), and I hope you like it. Originally I was going to continue "I Think I'm Going to Do It", but I thought I should post this first. I have the ending for "I Think...", but the middle I still need t work out a bit. I also have another longer one shot I want to post, but I'm not quite done with that either. Oh well. Here's my one shot. Please review. If you're just gonna flame, just leave it alone.

**DISCLAIMER:** I wonder what Tanigawa Nagaru and his friend would say of they were watching Haruhi and Kyon...Oh yeah. I don't own Haruhi. That would be pretty cool though. Then maybe I could make Kyon wake up a little.

* * *

**Observers**

The lunch bell rang and half of the students got up to go and eat lunch in the cafeteria. Just about finished with her classwork, she turned around to better face her friend who sat behind her. When she looked at him, she couldn't help but notice that he was staring at Haruhi Suzumiya.

"What are you staring at?" she asked him.

He turned to face her, and the food laid out on his desk. "Nothing."

"Bull shit," she chuckled.

"I was looking at Haruhi and Kyon, if you _must_ know," he said. "It looks like they're at it again."

She looked over at Haruhi who was talking to Kyon. They seemed to be arguing about something, with Kyon looking very exhausted. "Are those two going out?" She asked, nodding towards them. "Because that's what the girls from the Track team told me."

He turned to look back at them, eating his bread. "I don't think so."

"I was gonna say," she said with a sly smile. "Who wants to date the weirdo of North High?"

Her friend stopped his bite mid way. "Uh...I would."

She glared at him playfully. "Yeah right."

"I'm not kidding," he said seriously. "She's really pretty."

She frowned. "I guess. But while that may be true, she _is_ kind of weird. Don't you remember her class intro? The whole "I'm not interested in normal humans" thing?"

"Yeah, that was weird, but who cares?"

"Are looks all you care about?"

"Pretty much.

She grinned."Well, I wouldn't expect anything less of you."

He laughed. "Well, you know me." He looked back at Kyon and Haruhi. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure they're not going out. I over heard from that kid Taniguchi-"

"That kid's weird. Sorry, continue."

"I over heard from Taniguchi that Kyon actually hates hanging out with her."

"Then why does he hang out with her?" she asked, confused.

"Like I'd know. Maybe he's too lazy to say anything"

She glanced back at Haruhi and then wispered, "Maybe she's blackmailing him."

"Jeez, she's not a maniac."

"Just saying." She took out a can of orange juice from her bag, opened it, and took a sip. "Maybe she likes him. That's what I think."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That would explain everything, right? She bugs him and hangs around him because she knows no other way to show her feelings and be close to him."

"God, girls are so crazy," he said, leaning back in his chair. He took a bite of his bread, and offered her some.

"Uh, yeah. I know. You're talking to one of them. No thanks. I had a really big breakfast."

He chewed on his bread for a while, then swallowed. "Well then, I guess that's why she hangs out with him then, if you say so."

"Well, then again, I hang around you, and I don't like you," she said, joking. "Hell. I hate you."

"What a surprise," he said sarcastically, leaning forward. "I hate you." She stuck out her tounge and he laughed. "Well, whatever. It's their life."

She took another glance at Haruhi and Kyon. Kyon was rubbing his forehead, as Haruhi smiled, ranting on about god knows what. "I know, but..."

He raised his eyebrow. "But what? You like him or something?"

"Why? You jealous?" She said with a smirk.

"You wish," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"I dunno," she said. "I think they'd be kinda cute."

"What, serious?"

"I dunno. Maybe. Still, if she did like him, she better hurry up and do something about it. Act less...eccentric or something. Sooner or later Kyon's bound to stand up to her or get asked out by someone else, right? Man, that would suck. Oh hey! Maybe he does like her, and he's just denying it! Well, if that was the case, _he'd _better hurry up. Haruhi-although a little odd-_is_ very pretty-"

"God, are you now obsessed with trying to figure out what the hell is happening with Haruhi and Kyon?" He took the can of juice out of her hands, and took a sip.

She snatched it out of his hand. "Jeez, you could have asked first. And to answer your question, all I've got to say is that I'm a _girl._ It's natural for us to want to know."

He shook his head slowly. "After three years, you'd think I'd be used to you..."

She glared at him as the bell then rang, signaling the students to come back to class. She sat forward in her chair as the students who left for the cafeteria started to slowly come back. As class started, she tried to put the whole Kyon and Haruhi thing in the back burner, and continued with her work.


End file.
